Photovoltaic modules mounted atop a roof can occupy a substantial amount of the roof depending on the amount of energy output desired. Unfortunately, metal frames used to support conventional photovoltaic modules take up additional area that does not contribute to energy production. Furthermore, installing a large solar array over an existing roof is inherently redundant since the portion of the roof covered by the array will be protected by the array. Also, some potential customers may be opposed to the aesthetic of having a solar array installed over the roof of their home. Consequently, methods and apparatus for better integrating solar energy collection apparatus with roofing materials are desirable.